


[ART]: Was It All Just A Dream? (The Boy From the Mystic Moon Remix)

by Amphigoury



Category: Merlin (TV), Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Art, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Mecha, Modern Highschool AU teleports to alternate high fantasy, Remix, it works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphigoury/pseuds/Amphigoury
Summary: Was it all just a dream? How did I get to this strange world? Maybe it had something to do with the cards. Or maybe my pendant. After that strange boy appeared and fought a dragon, I found myself transported to the strange world of Avalon where the Earth and the Moon hang in the sky. Then the attack came….





	[ART]: Was It All Just A Dream? (The Boy From the Mystic Moon Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crimsonswirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonswirls/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Vision of Escavalon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057763) by [crimsonswirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonswirls/pseuds/crimsonswirls). 



 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw my assignment was remixing crimsonswirls, I knew exactly which piece I wanted to try a hand at remixing! I loved the original idea of a Merlin/Escaflowne fusion. It meshes REALLY well! Having to design the mech, I almost thought I bit off more than I could chew, but Arthur's jousting armour saved the day! And I had to include crims' blue dragon pendant! SO AWESOME!


End file.
